


Black, white, and...grey?

by U_s_e_r_n_a_m_e (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Smart Peter Parker, Why Did I Write This?, i am mean to bucky, rhodey is on a business trip, sam is on vacation, they will come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/U_s_e_r_n_a_m_e
Summary: Black and white.Good and bad.That was how the world worked, right?At least, that's what they taught Spider.---used to be called spider, spider, hydra's liarthis is my first fic, sosorry if the storyline gets a little cliched, im just writing this for personal funpeter is o.p. and evil here btw >:) itll get better though! (i think? this isnt really planned out very nicely...)(and angst beware!)CURRENTLY ON HIATUS (until I get inspiration🙃)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before/during ca:cw. i dont know if zemo being with hydra is canon or not, but in this au he is!

Spider crawled along the wall.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Was it just him, or was somebody walking towards him?

Flip. _Clang._ Shimmy. The train underneath him swayed slightly.

Spider was inside the vents in a split second. A man in a beige leather coat walked into Spider's line of vision.

No, it wasn't just him. Of course. Spider was always right.

_Focus on the mission_ , he told himself. He didn't have such luxurious time for such blasphemy. Time was money, and should be spent on missions.

Like this one.

("Go to Rostock, Germany," they said. "There will be an important scientist from OSCORP leaving on the nine o'clock train. Catch him, and kill on sight. Do not be messy, he will have guards with him.")

Spider never questioned why. That wasn't his job. And he always did his job.  


_There's my little target_ , Spider smiled to himself. He could tell by his tense posture and constant phone checking. Spider silently opened the shaft and waited until he was directly in front of him and pounced.

The man struggled and opened his mouth to scream, but Spider's hands were on his throat in a flash and he squeezed. Just like in training.

After a good ten seconds, the scientist's movements slowed until they were no more. His pulse disappeared, then so did his life. 

Spider got up and threw open a window. He easily picked up the man and tossed him out the window. It was a bloodless and painless death, according to Spider, and thus boring. He shook his head in dismay.

_Mission accomplished._


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers find the base spider resides at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it has a ***, i means that there's either a scene switch or pov switch.
> 
> edit: i changed the fact that tony and steve got kidnapped, i dont know how to continue the story from there so :p

Steve Rogers stood up, keeping his fingertips on the table. "We have a mission."

"Another one? Please don't tell me it's a HYDRA base," Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, said, setting his feet on the table and leaning back onto his chair.

"It's another HYDRA base."

Moans came up from around the table.

"Seriously?! This is the tenth one this month!" Clint said. He was beyond exasperated; he had plans to visit his family but they had been interrupted. "Lucky Sam gets to have a break. Why can't I?"

"Sam has been working more than you. Plus, you just had a break last month. And this one's gonna be interesting," Steve said. Vision slid the holographic projector to the middle of the table. It lit up and showed some project files. "Today, we're gonna be breaking down Project Spider."

"You expect that to be interesting?" Wanda muttered. 

"It will be," Natasha said. "Project Spider has been able to re-create the super soldier serum, if not enhance it."

Natasha's words immediately snatched everyone's attention. "Wait, enhance it? Not only have they done that, but..." Tony trails off, motioning to the holographic. "They've genetically switched out the subject's DNA to match a spider's."

"Yeah, well we live in _2019_ if you haven't noticed, Tony," Steve said. "Shouldn't this be possible?"

"First off, Spangles, don't overestimate the twenty-first century. Secondly, yes, it is, but look at all the other HYDRA bases. They've got nothing _close_ to a genetic modifier. So either OSCORP and HYDRA's been up to another contract, or this is the real deal." **(A/N: i have no idea how people genetically modify things)**

"OSCORP's been down ever since one of their head scientists died, though." Vision intercedes. A silence settles. 

"Where is it?." 

***

It was under an abandoned warehouse in Lagos, Nigeria.

"Everyone good?" Cap whispered. 

"I think we would've noticed if one of us went silent," Tony said dryly. Natasha sighed. Trademark Stark sarcasm.

"Alright, start clearing in three, two, one, go." Cap it out within the second.

Their plan had been simple enough. The underground base had three wings, each with five hallways, so the team split into pairs with one pair per wing. After some ten minutes of fighting, they start their reports.

"Hall one, clear." Natasha and Clint.

"Hall one, clear." Cap and Tony.

"Hall one, clear." Wanda and Vision.

Alright, moving on. A bit of a struggle later, --

"Hall two, clear."

"Hall two...not clear...?" That was Tony. Cap is in his room by the second. "I guess this is kind of the living area?" It wasn't a room; it was more like a jail cell. There was some dried blood on the floor, a mattress on one side and a small table on the other. Jail bars separated the cell and the hallway. "Tony, we gotta move," he said. They continued. "Hall two, clear."

"Hall two, clear."

As Wanda and Vision moved on, they could tell something was wrong. Every room they entered had at least a table splattered with blood, or a lab filled with beakers and deformed limbs from God-knows-what. Every HYDRA agent they struck down had a smile on their face, like they would die happy, and collapsed. 

Not as important as the mission, though.

"Where is this 'project'?" Tony muttered. They enter a room with a generator. "Ah, here's our bomb. How cliched." A hastily assembled bomb had been strapped to one of the generators with a timer of five minutes, instantly activated with them stepping into the room. "Cap, cover me. Unless you want to get blown sky-high, that is." Tony chuckles.

Steve sighs. "Just start on it."

***

Spider smiles from his position on the ceiling, behind the generator, ready to strike. They had leaked the project files on purpose, obviously, but everything else was safe and sound behind HYDRA's firewall. The one Spider had coded.

Of course, Spider was the ultimate supersoldier. That's what the files didn't say. He had been trained in every field possible, including computer science, biology, science music, art, and many more. HYDRA valued each of them, knowing that they would each contribute to any scenario. Including this one. He had built the bomb and made it look sloppy so they would underestimate him.

Never underestimate HYDRA. That was what Spider told himself. Every day, all day. HYDRA _always_ had something ready. Something prepared.

And Spider was determined to be that something.

The countdown ticked to thirty seconds. "Come on, Tony," he heard Cap muttering under his breath. Tony sighed frustratedly. "They've somehow locked the bomb into a loop. It's a doomed loop, for sure, but impossible to get into." **(A/N: i have no idea what im writing. just go with it i guess?)** Cap walked over to behind the generator, clearly bored of waiting and tense from the pressure. He needed something to do.

Spider smiled. Perfect time to strike. 

He dropped from his spot on the ceiling and shot a web at his mouth. His yell never came out. Spider wrapped his hand around his neck and stayed like that. 

It didn't last long. Cap threw his shield towards the ceiling. "Uh, Steve, bad news." Cap dreaded the worst. "I can't get this bomb out."

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_BOOM_

***

Spider had been expecting that. He crawled out the room in double time, making it to the vents in the nick of time, then after the explosion, took off to escape the base to the meeting place, where he knew they would be waiting. The assassin got out right before the second bomb blew the wing to smithereens.

The others, however, weren't so lucky. The first had shaken the room to its foundations, and the second had collapsed it. He smiled in satisfaction and made his escape.

"Mission report." 

"Both bombs have been activated, and we can expect them alive," Spider said in the same monotone voice they used.

"Good enough." They shrugged.

Little did the Avengers know, the bomb had not only shook the facility's foundation but the Avenger's. 

***

"That wasn't a very successful mission," Clint remarked before entering into the Tower. "No duh," Natasha says lamely. "I'll be in my room mulling it over if you guys need me."

"We could've done better. A lot better. Have you guys seen the news? That bomb made a landslide, causing the surrounding neighborhood collapsing with a massacre on the way," Steve said. "Another incident like this and the government's gonna be on our trail." 

"Well, then, good news!" The one and only Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross walked in. "The government already is, and so are many other countries." 

"Mr. Secretary," Tony acknowledged. "What're you doing here?"

"Into the meeting room, and I'll tell you," Ross said, motioning to the elevators.

***

It was a very awkward elevator ride, if you must call it something. Sam had been called back from Mexico, and Rhodey from Taiwan. Needless to say, every one of them survived.

Once they had settled down, Ross started talking.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped, right in the middle of my backswing. Turns out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something forty years in the Army had never taught me. Perspective. 

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many number of people see you as heroes, there are...some... that would prefer the word vigilantes."

"What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?"

"How about dangerous? What would you call a group of U.S-based enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose, and who frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" Ross steps aside and motions to the holographic screen behind him. "New York." 

Footage showed the Battle of New York, in which Loki had called a wormhole that spouted Chitauri. Video clips of people screaming in their futile attempts to flee, and the Hulk jumped from building to building, wreaking nearly as much havoc as the Chitauri themselves. Rhodey looks down, ashamed, and seeks his teammates' reactions.

"Washington D.C." Sloppy cameras, most likely taken by civilians witnessing it all, showed three HYDRA-infested SHIELD helicarriers crashing into the Potomac River, while waves of water swamped bystanders that were still running. Sam looked down. 

"Sokovia." People running away, a giant chunk of the city rising, a building full of people crashing down, and knowing that the floating island would never be able to be salvaged.

"Lagos." Houses, pavement, and cars slid down the massive landslide. People trying to run away, but found that they couldn't because there was an ever-falling hill sliding down from underneath them. Innocents grabbing uselessly for handholds as they try to stay alive. Clips of medical help rushing in as fast as possible, but the damage had already been done. A shot of a little girl lying face-down in a pile of rubble, dust and blood tracking her face.

"That's enough," Steve said, noticing Tony's guilty expression. If he had just _defused the bomb_ none of this would've happened. Ross nods to one of his assistants, who close down the holographic. 

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." His assistant hands him a book thick enough to be a novel, but its surface was as large as letter paper. Ross sets it on the table. "The Sokovia Accords." He slides it to Wanda. "Approved by a hundred and seventeen countries, it stated that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate underneath the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"The Avengers reform to make the world a safer place," Steve said. "We've done that." 

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Steve looks up at him. "If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences, compromise, reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." 

By now, the book had been passed on to Rhodey, who placed his fingertips on it. "So... there are contingencies."

"Three days from now, the U.N meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords," Ross said. Steve looks at Tony. Their converse silently for a small moment, then Steve speaks up. "We'll talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asks. Always know your environment. 

"Then you retire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos would be nice.
> 
> While we're at it can you offer me some free constructive criticism?
> 
> (yEs tHaT's hAmiLtOn)


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spider gets a mission.

"Get up. He wants to see you,"

Spider was already awake. As usual. He got out of bed and followed the guard down the unfamiliar hallway after being moved facilities. They entered a room marked with a twelve.

"Good job on the mission." Spider stared ahead, knowing when to speak.

"Thank you, sir." 

"Your next one: Take down the Avengers."

"Yes, sir." Spider proceeded to pick up the mission files on the desk in front of him. 

> Mission: Take down the Avengers
> 
> Conditions: Killing(only certain people, optional), create riot between members
> 
> Plan of excecution: 
> 
> 1\. (Helmut) Zemo will have a bomb at the ready at the Sokovia Accords signing. Detonate it and leave. Make sure that Zemo is unharmed.
> 
> 2\. The Winter Soldier must be present in order for the blame to be set upon him. Because of the Avenger's rift created by the Accords, Captain America will most likely follow the Winter Soldier. Iron Man's team will follow, and capture them. (psychological deduction)
> 
> 3\. Zemo will impersonate a psychiatrist to convert the Winter Soldier whilst in 'interrogation'. Provide him with an EMP to knock out the facility's electricity. The Winter Soldier will then be ordered to fight the Avengers, and during that time, make accompany Zemo in his escape.
> 
> 4\. The rift between both leaders become larger, prompting the other members to take sides. (psychological deduction)
> 
> 5\. Captain America's team will (hopefully) then find out about the other Winter Soldiers, via James Barnes, then set out to kill them. (psychological deduction)
> 
> 5\. Tip off the authorities about the psychiatrist's dead body, prompting Iron Man to find out that Zemo was not the 'real deal'. He will then fly to Siberia, knowing that Captain America's warnings were right and Zemo will reveal a mission report tape on 'December 16, 1991'. (psychological deduction)
> 
> 6\. Wait for Captain America and Iron Man to battle it out. (psychological deduction)

"Sir, are you sure it's wise to leave the fate of this mission on 'psychological deductions?'

"Spider, we put our best people on it. Every single outcome has been calculated thoroughly. There will be no errors."

"Yes, sir."

Little did they know how wrong they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since Zemo and hydra are buddy bois, zemo already knows the mission report of december 16, 1991. all he needs to do is make sure that the government/iron man team think that bucky is unstable/needs capturing, so they try to bring him in, but blah blah blah pretty sure you guys know the rest.
> 
> I didnt find the plan on my own, i found it on this quora answer:  
> https://www.quora.com/What-exactly-was-Zemos-big-plan-in-%E2%80%98Captain-America-Civil-War%E2%80%99  
> it should be the first answer(zemo's 24 step plan)  
> tbh it seems really unrealistic, but that's what happened? :/
> 
> also sorry for the really short chapter
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> constructive criticism welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so yea!
> 
> also sorry for the short chapter the others will be longer i promise
> 
> also i have no idea how to work html heeelp
> 
> comments and kudos (may or may not) make me happy
> 
> constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> edit: i literally just posted this morning and already five kudos and 27 hits? im surprised and happy also new chapter coming out probably tonight!


End file.
